A New Hero
by SigmaForceSpeedy
Summary: Speedy, the youngest hero ever, is urged by his late father to join Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

Samuel "Speedy" David Cho was just 15 when he joined the newly-recalled worldwide organisation called "Overwatch" in 2074. He was British-Korean, his accent being a mix of both. Sam headed out of his apartment and into the chilly November air. He came to the house of Scientist Winston, armed with only the gauntlets that his father had passed on to him. His father thought that they were simply ornamental, but Sam knew what they were. These gauntlets provided the ability to generate any object of lethal blue energy known as Sigma Energy. These gauntlets had somehow been bonded with Sam's forearms as soon as he had put them on. Now he could never take them off. Luckily, these armaments were not chunky and clumsy, but slim, streamlined and compact. They were a tenth of a centimetre thick. And they were a nice shiny deep grey colour. Speedy knocked tentatively, then waited. A gorilla in battle armour opened it. "Yes?" he growled. Sam introduced himself and requested to join Overwatch. Winston sighed. "Overwatch has not been doing well ever since I sent out the recall signal. However, many of our former operatives sneaked back to join and you need to be very sure before giving it a shot. Understand, lad?" Sam nodded. Winston led Sam to the basement and revealed a bare training room. "Now, Mr. Cho, show me what you can do."

Sam shut his eyes for a millisecond, summoning the Sigma Force. A training robot clanked towards him. A blue energy spear blazed to life, formed out of deadly Sigma Energy. The robot raised its guns, pulled the triggers. Sam zipped to the left, and even before the "tails" of the energy beams had departed the emitter tip, rammed his energy spear straight through the robot's head. It collapsed, sparking and smoldering.

Winston's eyes widened. "Few now are the ranks of the meta-humans." He noted on his notepad. "Good! Now, what about this?" Twelve baseball-sized metal orbs flew straight for the teenager. The spear deactivated, and Sam formed a blaster. As one orb fired, Sam fired back and his blast split into four, downing four orbs at once. Whirling fast, he brought the butt of the blaster upon two more, and they shattered. The rest of the six closed in, and Sam fired thrice, destroying two with each blast.

Winston nodded. "And can you handle this?" A Bastion-unit Omnic dropped down. Guns blazed. Bullets roared towards Sam. A blue shield appeared, blasting the bullets back at the robot. With his left hand steadying the shield, Sam activated his spear and hurled it. It plunged deep into the Omnic's core, destroying it. Winston clapped his hands. "Extraordinary, Mr. Cho. Now, you have to know that once you join Overwatch, you will potentially be put into dangerous, life-threatening situations. Are you fine with that?" Sam nodded seriously. "Good!" Winston picked up a round metal disc off the floor. "Here." Sam took it. It was an Overwatch symbol.

Sam went home, his mind filled with thoughts of Overwatch. He pushed open the door of the small apartment he shared with his twin sister, Jael Dinah Cho. Jael was reclining on the couch, drinking a mug of tea. "Hey, Sam. How did the audition for Overwatch go?" Sam showed her the emblem. Jael smiled and nodded. "I knew it. I just did. Well, Sam. You better go off and report." Sam grinned. "Wait, first. Let me say goodbye to my little sister." He "Sam!" Jael put on a tone of mock disgust. "I'm just fifteen minutes younger!" "Alright, keep your hair on." Sam waved as he opened the door and stepped out with his backpack.

Sam knocked on Winston's door. He informed the gorilla that he had decided to join Overwatch. Winston nodded. "Overwatch has been made illegal by the governments, in case you did not know, Sam. Do you still want to join?" Sam recalled the memories of his father giving him the gauntlets and urging him to fight crime as an Overwatch agent, no matter what the cost. Sam nodded seriously. Winston then said, "Athena. Register this young gent in the database. He just joined Overwatch." "Confirmed." Athena spoke after a moment. "Well, Sam. It's time we got you orientated to Overwatch. Here is a list of the current operatives." Sam took the datapad. "Winston, Tracer, Reinhardt, Mercy, Torbjörn, Bastion, and Mei. I think I could work with these guys."


	2. Chapter 2

One month later…

It was Christmas, and the vigilantes had foiled some terror attack attempts by Talon, but their mission logs were starting to drain of events. Sam, or as he was now codenamed, Speedy, zipped through the streets of London. His so-called uniform was a khaki trench coat over a silver armoured suit made of ultralight, ultra-thin, bulletproof and adaptive vibrantium. His gauntlets were hidden in black gloves. His black combat boots made no noise as they skipped over the ground. He wore a black HUD visor that covered his eyes, and the lens bar glowed an angry blue. The visor could also fire beams of laser energy.

His personal AI, DJ, alerted him of a talk by the Omnic monk, Tekhartha Mondatta. Curious, the fifteen-year-old zipped over to have a look from a third-storey shop window. "We must coexist with each other…" the Omnic was droning on and on. Suddenly, Speedy was aware of a shadowy presence behind him. He turned, and found himself staring down the barrel of a one-of-a-kind sniper rifle. "You're new, chéri." A slightly accented voice spoke out of the darkness. Speedy knew who it was already.

"Think fast, Widowmaker." Speedy said, before concentrating and firing his visor. Widowmaker flipped her rifle out of the way, but took a hit in the chest and was sent sprawling. Speedy parkoured out of the window and swiftly climbed onto a rooftop. A whoosh behind him. Speedy turned to see Tracer fighting Widowmaker on the rooftop.

"Great, Lena has to go in and steal my quarry!" Speedy grumbled as he hurled an energy spear at Widowmaker with amazing accuracy. However, the elite sniper dodged and the spear went arcing away. Speedy zipped forward and smashed Widowmaker in the face with a mighty gauntleted punch. Her head snapped backwards, but she recovered quickly and kicked out, sending Speedy flying. Speedy fired the jets on his boots and pulled his two sidearms from his holsters. Firing away, Speedy and Tracer forced Widowmaker to the edge of the building.

Suddenly, the Talon sniper smiled. She stepped lightly back, dropping off. The two Overwatch agents hurriedly looked over to see what had happened. That was their mistake. A kick to Speedy's head, and a punch to Tracer's chronal accelerator, and the two were out for the moment. Widowmaker smiled and sprang away. She dangled off a building, took careful aim at the Omnic, and fired one shot.

Mondatta went down, and chaos ensued. A Talon ship flew nearby, picking up Widowmaker. Speedy groaned as he picked himself off the ledge, and sighed when he saw that his visor was cracked. He removed it, and went over to help Tracer. Speedy and Tracer's mission to protect Mondatta had failed, and the assassin had escaped. Speedy shook his head as he clipped his damaged visor to his belt and extracted the folded black beret that was pressed within a belt compartment. As he put the well-seasoned black beret on, Speedy spoke into his mission log. "December 25th, 2074. The mission to protect Omnic monk Tekhartha Mondatta from assassination failed. The assassin was Talon sniper Amélie Lacroix, AKA Widowmaker."


	3. Chapter 3

Another group of heroes was wandering around London at the same time. They were Genji, Hanzo, (without her mech) and Zenyatta. They were all in plainclothes that concealed their weapons. At the same time, Speedy and his team (Winston, Torbjön and his wife, Tracer and Emily, Reinhardt, Mercy and Brigette, Mei and Bastion) were also walking in the opposite direction. Neither team knew that there were only fifty metres separating them. Then forty, then thirty, then five. Winston looked ahead, and suddenly saw four familiar faces.

"Genji! Hanzo! Hana! Zenyatta!" He said excitedly. The four operatives recognized his voice. "Winston!" Hanzo said in delight. There was a big reunion in Winston's house, with Speedy being the center of attention, as he was the newest agent. At length, Speedy was made known among the other agents, and he was accepted into their circle. They had a nice dinner, and then the heroes dispersed back to their own living quarters.

Speedy pushed open the door to his apartment, and saw that Jael's sneakers were on the rack, implying that she was already home. He unfastened his boots, and placed them there. Speedy removed his trench coat and hung it up on his peg. He pressed a button on his gauntlet, and the armour folded back silently into it. Speedy wore a blue shirt reinforced with carbon fibre on the inside and black trackpants inside his armour. Finally, the teenager took off his beret and slipped it back into the custom-made presser that he had invented.

Speedy peeked around the door to their room, and saw that it was all dark. Curious, the teenager took one step forward and was startled by a shout of "Don't move! Freeze!" The lights flicked on, and Jael was rolling on the bed laughing hysterically. "Hey! I really got you shocked, didn't I?" Speedy shook his head and smiled. It was just like Jael to play stupid but hilarious antics on him. He sank down on the bed and reached over to tousle his sister's hair. She giggled at the motion, and flipped away to dodge.

Later in the morning, Speedy observed that Jael had rolled away from him in the night, pulling the blanket away. Speedy sighed and got up to make breakfast. He noticed that DJ had completed the self-repair and patted it, removing some dust. Speedy started to fry two eggs and toast some bread, but stopped when the alarm on his gauntlet beeped. Speedy shut off the burners, left a note for Jael on the table, armoured up and raced out of the door.

He came to the makeshift Overwatch HQ (Winston's basement) to find the team almost all there. Only Zenyatta, and Tracer had yet to come. "Winston, what's the matter?" Reinhardt asked. "I'll elaborate when the others arrive." Winston spoke, motioning for Speedy to take a chair. Soon, the others came in and Winston started his briefing. "The entire Talon division, Reaper, Sombra, Doomfist, Widowmaker and Moira, has initiated a terror attack on the former Overwatch HQ, which, as you all know, has been converted into a museum. Our job is to and clean them all up. Understand?" The agents nodded.

All was quiet in the Overwatch Museum. Visitors milled around, looking at the various artefacts and exhibitions. A figure, dangling from a cable, lowered down, took aim, fired. A glass-cased sculpture of Winston shattered. At the same time, a figure materialised out of shadow, drew both shotguns, and fired away. A Nigerian with a huge metal arm leaped from a ledge and slammed his fist on the ground, creating a lethal shockwave. A woman laid waste with her machine pistol. Another woman dropped down and fired life-taking energy streams.

Chaos ensued. People screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, a well-aimed shuriken knocked Doomfist back. He looked up. "What in the-" he muttered as twelve figures sprang between the Talon terrorists and the innocent injured civilians. "It's Overwatch!" Sombra shouted as she aimed her pistol and opened fire. Reinhardt put his shield between the heroes and the villains, deflecting the bullets. A puff of smoke! Reaper appeared. "Die. Die! DIE!" he shouted, laying waste with his Hellfire Shotguns.

Winston launched himself at Reaper. Reaper dodged aside, but was stunned by a blow to the head by Hanzo's bow. However, the marksman recovered quickly and shot the arrows out of the air. Widowmaker fought Speedy and Genji. But the two of them were more than a match for the assassin. Widowmaker hit the floor, unconscious. Speedy grinned. One down, four to go.

Zenyatta and Reinhardt faced off against Moira. "You're new." Zenyatta said calmly as he threw orb after orb. Moira easily shattered each energy ball with her energy. "YAAARGHH!" Reinhardt shouted as he hurled himself at the Talon Scientist. Moira fired her energy and it hit the German straight in the chest. He bowled over, unconscious. Moira took the opportunity to heal Widowmaker, who sprang up and launched a two-footed kick at Tracer, knocking her over.

"Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!" Hanzo fired his bow, and two twisting blue energy dragons blasted forth from the arrow. "Ryujin no ken o kurae!" Genji pointed his sword at Doomfist. A green dragon burst from his sword. The other Overwatch members used their Ultimate Attacks. "RAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!" Winston's skin turned red, and his eyes blazed yellow. Entering into an uncontrollable rage, he dashed straight for the terrorists. "Nerf this!" leaped out of her mech, and it exploded, sending Reaper into the air. "Experience…tranquillity." Zenyatta chanted as he released a large healing field, healing the members of the team. Bastion made a series of beeps and clicks, and folded itself into a tank. It blasted away. "You face the true bringer of justice!" Speedy shouted. While he said this, he whirled his spear over his head twice, and slammed it point-down on the ground. A shockwave blasted the Talon members into the air.

However, the Talon members were hardier than that. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Reaper emptied his shotguns in an instant. "Personne n'échappe à mon regard." Widowmaker's infrared vision spread to her team. "Apagando las luces!" Sombra released a large shockwave, stunning Speedy and his team. "METEOR STRIKE!" Doomfist leaped into the air and released a shockwave as he hit the ground. "Géill do mo thoil!" Moira healed her team and damaged Speedy's team at the same time.

Both teams were equally matched, and the epic battle ended with the cowardly Talon operatives fleeing into the morning sky. The Overwatch agents looked around them. Ruin was all around. "Well, we better get out of here before we are caught." Winston jumped out of the window, followed by the others. Speedy quickly followed, just as he heard the police cars screeching in.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the headlines screamed: "OVERWATCH BLOWS UP THEIR OWN MUSEUM, BLAMING TERROR ATTACK". The sub-headline read: "New illegal hero team causes mass destruction in Overwatch museum. Witnesses, probably bribed, claims terrorists attacked first, destroying the structure." Speedy sighed as he read the news. "Well, it is true that we are actually illegal, but that is no reason to blame us." He said to Jael, who, half-asleep, responded with a tired nod. Speedy put down the papers.

The news had spread fast, and soon, anti-vigilante mobs were holding street rallies, protesting against Overwatch. Overwatch monuments were smashed. Old Overwatch recruitment posters were torn down. Overwatch props and action figures were destroyed. Overwatch supporters were beaten up. In response to this, the government clamped down on Overwatch, passing an act that Overwatch operations of any kind illegal. A beacon of hope to the masses that once shone bright faded, but did not go out.


	6. Chapter 6

Two years later…

"This is a raid! Get down!" six formally suited men carrying illegally modified blasters stormed into the newly-rebuilt Overwatch museum, now converted into an art gallery, dubbed "The Britain Art Hub". People screamed and tried to get out, but three more men dressed and armed identically blocked each exit.

The crowds of civilians crouched on the floor, not daring to move. The robbers swiftly gathered all the money from the civilians. The leader, finished, nodded at his henchmen. They nodded back. Suddenly, they aimed their guns at the nearest people and shot them dead. They moved on to the next, but suddenly, out of nowhere, five small, oblong metal projectiles flew and whizzed clean through the necks of the five henchmen. They collapsed, and the leader recalled his men guarding the exits, and also called for backup.

A shadowy figure smashed through a window, spraying glass fragments all over the place. "Open fire!" shouted the leader. But even before anyone could pull his trigger, the hooded figure had acted. Moving fast, he unsheathed two blades sheathed on wrist gauntlets and downed two at one go. Laser blasts absorbing into his armour without hurting him, the hooded man drew his trusty Wolfgun and laid waste with deadly metal projectiles. In less than ten seconds, he had downed the entire robber gang. No sooner than he had appeared, he threw down a smoke grenade and when the smoke cleared, the mysterious man was gone.

A slightly older Speedy walked out of the college building, khaki trench coat flapping in the wind, and saw Jael waiting for him, her satchel over her shoulder. Puffs of frosted water vapour puffed out of his mouth as Speedy spoke. "I still don't understand why your classes end earlier than mine." He said as he walked up to her. Jael smiled. "Maybe it is because I am better?" "Rubbish!" Speedy grinned as he walked up to his sister and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then he held out his hand to Jael. "Care for a train ride? Or are you going to freeze to death out there?" Jael grinned, took her brother's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. The pair walked off cheerfully into the setting sun.

The two were walking from the train station to their apartment when a laser pistol-toting hand appeared out of an alleyway and pointed it at Jael. "Hey, lady, come in here and empty your handbag. Yes, that's it. You, yes, you, her boyfriend, turn around, and wait." Speedy smiled as he turned around. "DJ," Speedy whispered. 'Give me a signal." "Got it, Sam." DJ spoke through his earpiece. "Three, two, one, now!" An energy spear blazed to life in Speedy's hand and he turned and slashed the robber's pistol clean in half. Then, he levelled the weapon at the robber. "Look now, please give my sis back her stuff, and go." Wide-eyed, the robber quickly dropped Jael's handbag on the ground and tore off, screaming for his mother.

Speedy helped Jael up, who had been thrown to the ground. "You alright?" "Yeah. Thanks, Sam." Jael said, hugging her brother. Speedy grinned as they continued their walk.


	7. Chapter 7

Reports of a mysterious hooded man foiling crime sprees spread like wildfire through the city. People thought it was another Overwatch operative, but this man made no ties to the organisation. "Well, just another vigilante," they concluded.

Speedy was dozing after a long day at college when he heard a knock at the door. A man in a black trench coat and black hat stood there. "Mr. Cho. I am Peter Kuroōkami. You are, no, were, from Overwatch. Is that correct?" Speedy nodded. "I can help you lower the level of crime in London." Peter said. "Uh…how exactly?" Speedy asked. "I think I need a drink. Could I come in?" Kuroōkami asked. "Sure. Please, come in." Speedy invited Kuroōkami into his apartment.

"So, Mr. Kuroōkami, you say you control most of the gangs?" "Yes." Kuroōkami elaborated. "To be precise, they are what's left of the London and Osakan Brotherhoods of Assassins." "Assassins." Speedy mused. "I thought Overwatch agreed with them to peacefully discharge them from duties?" "Exactly. But we work in the dark to save the light. The light, Overwatch, has faded. Therefore we must step in." Kuroōkami said, his mug of cider lying untouched.

"Spread the word to your fellow operatives, Mr. Cho. Until then, may the Father of Understanding guide you. Farewell." Kuroōkami said as he pulled open the door, letting a cold draught into the flat.

Peter Kuroōkami strode into a dark basement, with several other people all dressed like him. "Brother Kuroōkami, how was your meeting with the one called Cho?" An Assassin named Shay asked. "Better than expected, Shay. He is optimistic." "Good!" said a voice from a distance. "Ah, Edward." Kuroōkami said. "We must plan how to aid Overwatch."

Overwatch met in secret in Winston's basement for their monthly meeting. Speedy gave the new information that the Assassins were helping them. Winston nodded gravely. "Yes, I remember the Assassins being a great help during the Omnic crisis, but will they still accept us after we both agreed to sever ties?" "Yes." Was the answer.

After a few rounds of discussions, and sharing new intel, the meeting broke up to go their separate ways. Speedy knew that Mr. Kuroōkami had promised to help soon, but he just did not know when.


End file.
